midnight_texasfandomcom-20200215-history
Sexy Beast
Sexy Beast is the fourth episode of the first season of NBC's Midnight, Texas and the fourth episode of the series overall. Synopsis A MYSTERIOUS WOMAN WITH INSATIABLE APPETITE ARRIVES IN MIDNIGHT — Manfred's ability to see the dead leads him to uncover an ancient supernatural who seduces and feeds on men. To protect their town's supernatural anonymity, Manfred, with the help of Fiji, Lem, Joe and Creek, venture out of the safety of Midnight to a roadside bar to stop the supernatural killer. Meanwhile, Bobo must confront the dangerous bikers who threaten to expose his past. While carrying out a hit, Olivia discovers an unlikely link to her father.Midnight Texas - Episode 1.04 - Sexy Beast - Press Release Plot Cast Main *François Arnaud -as- Manfred Bernardo *Dylan Bruce -as- Bobo Winthrop *Parisa Fitz-Henley -as- Fiji Cavanaugh *Arielle Kebbel -as- Olivia Charity *Jason Lewis -as- Joe Strong *Peter Mensah -as- Lemuel Bridger *Sarah Ramos -as- Creek Lovell Recurring Cast *Joanne Camp -as- Xylda *John-Paul Howard -as- Connor Lovell *Bernardo Saracino -as- Chuy Strong Guest Stars *Taylor Black -as- Gina *Eli Goodman -as- Ross Wheeler Co-Starring *Beth Bailey -as- Patsy *Andy Brooks -as- Bartender *Craig Carter -as- Cowboy *Rob Franco -as- Calvin *JD Garfield -as- Mark Finch *Tasos Hernandex -as- Jock *Bruce Holmes -as- Mustache Guy *Kenneth Miller -as- Ted *V Nixie -as- Hag Succubus *Joe Smith -as- Mr. Snuggly (voice only) Production Crew *'Director:' **Steve Shill *'Writer:' **Liz Sagal *'Executive Producers:' **Monica Owusu-Breen **David Janollari *'Consulting Producer:' **Charlaine Harris **Eric Charmelo **Nicole Snyder *'Supervising Producer:' **Brynn Malone *'Co-Executive Producers:' **Al Septien **Turi Meyer **Liz Sagal **Mark H. Kruger **Bill Johnson **David Solomon *'Producers:' **Anne-Marie McGintee **Christopher Markey *'Co-Producers:' **Tony Roman **Timothy A. Good **Brendan Finnigan *'Director of Photography:' **Mike Spragg Trivia Multimedia |-|Promotional= Sexy Beast 104-01-Olivia-Ross Wheeler.jpg Sexy Beast 104-02-Ross Wheeler.jpg Sexy Beast 104-03-Olivia.jpg Sexy Beast 104-04-Olivia.jpg Sexy Beast 104-05-Olivia-Mark Finch.jpg Sexy Beast 104-06-Fiji.jpg Sexy Beast 104-07-Joe.jpg Sexy Beast 104-08-Joe-Manfred-Creek.jpg Sexy Beast 104-09-Joe-Manfred-Creek.jpg Sexy Beast 104-10-Creek-Fiji.jpg Sexy Beast 104-11-Lemuel.jpg Sexy Beast 104-12~Creek~Fiji-Manfred-Joe-Lemuel.jpg Sexy Beast 104-13~Lemuel-Fiji-Joe-Manfred-Chuy.jpg Sexy Beast 104-14~Connor-Creek.jpg Sexy Beast 104-15-Lemuel.jpg Sexy Beast 104-16-Fiji.jpg Sexy Beast 104-17-Manfred.jpg Sexy Beast 104-18-Manfred.jpg Sexy Beast 104-19-Manfred.jpg Sexy Beast 104-20-Manfred-Creek.jpg Sexy Beast 104-21-Lemuel.jpg Sexy Beast 104-22-Creek-Manfred.jpg Sexy Beast 104-23-Gina.jpg Sexy Beast 104-24-Olivia.png Sexy Beast 104-25-Olivia.png Sexy Beast 104-26-Olivia.png Sexy Beast 104-27-Succubus.jpg |-|BTS= BTS 1x04 Bernardo Saracino and Jason Lewis.jpg BTS 1x04 Sarah Ramos and Parisa Fitz-Henley.png BTS 1x04 François Arnaud and Sarah Ramos.jpg BTS Michelle Gonzales IG David Solomon Directs 1x04.jpg Parisa fitz-henley table read 1x04.jpg BTS 1x04 Kenneth Miller make up.jpg BTS 1x04 V Nixie succubus hag (1).jpg BTS 1x04 V Nixie succubus hag (2).jpg BTS 1x04 V Nixie succubus hag (3).png BTS 1x04 V Nixie succubus hag (4).png 8-13-18 BTS V Nixie Instagram.jpg |-|Screencaps= MTX 104-001~Ted.png MTX 104-002-Ted.png MTX 104-003~Ted-Gina.png MTX 104-004-Gina.png MTX 104-005-Ted.png MTX 104-006-Gina~Ted.png MTX 104-007~Gina-Ted.png MTX 104-008-Manfred-Creek.png MTX 104-009-Manfred-Creek.png MTX 104-010-Creek-Manfred.png MTX 104-011-Manfred.png MTX 104-012-Sheriff Livingston.png MTX 104-013-Bobo-Fiji.png MTX 104-014-Fiji.png MTX 104-015-Fiji.png MTX 104-016-Bobo.png MTX 104-017-Bobo.png MTX 104-018~Bobo-Patsy.png MTX 104-019-Manfred.png MTX 104-020-Xylda.png MTX 104-021-Manfred.png MTX 104-022-Patsy.png MTX 104-023-Fiji-Olivia.png MTX 104-024-Olivia.png MTX 104-025-Fiji.png MTX 104-026-Patsy.png MTX 104-027-Manfred.png MTX 104-028-Ted-Patsy.png MTX 104-029-Gina.png MTX 104-030-Jock.png MTX 104-031-Gina-Jock.png MTX 104-032-El Paso.png MTX 104-033-Mark.png MTX 104-034-Olivia.png MTX 104-035-Olivia.png MTX 104-036-Olivia-Mark.png MTX 104-037-Mark.png MTX 104-038-Olivia.png MTX 104-039-Olivia.png MTX 104-040-Ross.png MTX 104-041-Ross.png MTX 104-042-Bobo.png MTX 104-043-Fiji.png MTX 104-044-Fiji.png MTX 104-045-Bobo.png MTX 104-046-Bobo.png MTX 104-047-Lemuel.png MTX 104-048-Olivia~Lemuel.png MTX 104-049-Olivia-Lemuel.png MTX 104-050-Ross.png MTX 104-051-Lemuel.png MTX 104-052-Manfred.png MTX 104-053~Manfred.png MTX 104-054~Gina.png MTX 104-055-Manfred.png MTX 104-056-Gina.png MTX 104-057-Manfred.png MTX 104-058-The Inquiring Mind.png MTX 104-059-Fiji.png MTX 104-060-Mr. Snuggly.png MTX 104-061-Manfred.png MTX 104-062-Fiji.png MTX 104-063-Creek-Manfred-Joe-Fiji-Lemuel-Chuy.png MTX 104-064-Creek-Fiji-joe-Manfred.png MTX 104-065-Lemuel.png MTX 104-066-Chuy.png MTX 104-067-Connor.png MTX 104-068~Connor-Creek.png MTX 104-069-Olivia.png MTX 104-070-Ross.png MTX 104-071-Joe-Fiji-Creek.png MTX 104-072-Tincture.png MTX 104-073-Manfred.png MTX 104-074-Creek.png MTX 104-075-Ross.png MTX 104-076-Olivia.png MTX 104-077-Lemuel.png MTX 104-078-Lemuel-Olivia.png MTX 104-079-Tincture.png MTX 104-080-Fiji-Olivia-Manfred.png MTX 104-081-Lemuel-Chuy.png MTX 104-082-Bobo.png MTX 104-083-Fiji.png MTX 104-084-Calvin.png MTX 104-085-Bobo~Calvin.png MTX 104-086-The Cartoon Saloon.png MTX 104-087-Fiji-Bobo~Calvin.png MTX 104-088-Fiji.png MTX 104-089-Bobo-Calvin.png MTX 104-090-Bobo.png MTX 104-091-Fiji.png MTX 104-092-Manfred-Creek.png MTX 104-093-Woman.png MTX 104-094-Creek.png MTX 104-095-Woman-Mustache Guy~Manfred.png MTX 104-096-Joe~Chuy.png MTX 104-097~Joe-Chuy.png MTX 104-098-Lemuel-Bartender.png MTX 104-099-Creek.png MTX 104-100-Manfred.png MTX 104-101~Creek-Connor.png MTX 104-102~Connor-Creek.png MTX 104-103~Cowboy-Gina.png MTX 104-104-Creek.png MTX 104-105-Gina-Cowboy.png MTX 104-106~Cowboy-Lemuel-Gina.png MTX 104-107-Manfred-Lemuel-Olivia-Bobo~Chuy.png MTX 104-108-Manfred-Creek.png MTX 104-109-Fiji.png MTX 104-110-Olivia.png MTX 104-111-Gina-Hag Succubus.png MTX 104-112-Gina-Hag Succubus.png MTX 104-113-Chuy-Manfred-Creek-Lemuel-Olivia.png MTX 104-114-Connor.png MTX 104-115-Connor.png MTX 104-116~Connor-Gina-Hag Succubus.png MTX 104-117-Gina-Hag Succubus.png MTX 104-118~Manfred~Gina.png MTX 104-119-Olivia-Lemuel.png MTX 104-120-Olivia-Lemuel-Ross.png MTX 104-121-Olivia.png MTX 104-122-Ross.png MTX 104-123-Creek-Connor.png MTX 104-124~Joe-Chuy.png MTX 104-125-Joe~Chuy.png MTX 104-126-Chuy~Joe.png MTX 104-127~Chuy-Joe.png MTX 104-128-Patsy.png MTX 104-129-Manfred.png MTX 104-130-Creek.png MTX 104-131-Creek-Manfred.png MTX 104-132-Bobo.png MTX 104-133-Fiji.png MTX 104-134-Fiji-Bobo.png |-|Videos= Midnight, Texas - Next A Real Maneater (Promo) Midnight, Texas - Sexy Beast Clip 1 Midnight, Texas - Sexy Beast Clip 2 Midnight, Texas - The Beast Without Her Glamour (Episode Highlight) Episode Guide References Category:Episodes Category:Season One Category:Season One Episodes